1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for enclosing a flat bed trailer or vehicle with removable, stake-supported sidewall panels and a bow-supported tarpaulin cover, and also relates to a flat-bed truck trailer incorporating the cover system. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a system and trailer which provides improved convenience, safety, weather-resistance, fuel and storage efficiency, aesthetic appeal, as well as additional advantages, in comparison to other known tarpaulin cover systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Removable cover systems for flatbed trailers and the like, including stake-supported panels extending longitudinally along sides of the trailer and a bow-supported tarp cover secured over the trailer and the upper portions of the panels are well known. These systems are typically referred to as tarp-and-rack systems or side kits, and versions of these systems have been commercially available for a number of years.
For example, FIG. 21 herein depicts a portion of a flatbed trailer 1 having conventional stake-retaining pockets 2 fixed/welded to a side surface thereof, and a flat elongate bumper bar 3 fixed to the outside surfaces of the pockets. FIG. 22 herein depicts a conventional stake 4 having a vertical side edge of a panel 5 inserted in a receiving recess 6 of the stake, where the stake is suspended above a receptacle socket 7 of a conventional pocket 2. It is notable that in the prior art design depicted in FIG. 22, the panel 5 is rests on and is supported by a side edge portion of the trailer 1, and a main body portion of the stake 4 extends outwardly beyond the side edge of the trailer 1, and outboard of the panel 5.
Over the years, some efforts have been made to address a number of disadvantages with previous systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,375 to Woodward discloses a flatbed enclosure system having stakes, panels and a tarp cover, but wherein the panel edge receiving recesses of the stakes are notched in a vertically spaced manner and the edges of the panels having associated recesses defined therealong as shown in FIG. 10 of the '375 patent. With such structure, the stake does not have to be completely removed in order to release the panels, and this is desirable because the stakes are typically around four feet long, and are usually removed by sliding their entire length vertically above the panels. Due to the notched structure, a panel may be raised only several inches until the recesses in its side edges are aligned away from the stake notches, at which point the panel may be removed with the stake still retained on the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,724 discloses a flatbed enclosure system having two-section stakes, wherein an inner section may be separated from an outer section via vertical sliding movement to facilitate removal of the panels, which have vertical side edges retained in recesses defined between the two sections of the stakes. However, an individual must typically be standing inside the trailer to manipulate the two-section stakes. Also, this patent discloses special cargo-securing brackets (see FIGS. 6-7 of the '724 patent) having first ends fixed to sides of the flatbed, and which extend inwardly of the cargo space between the upper surface of the flatbed and the lower edges of the panels such that the second ends of the brackets may have cargo-securing straps or chains connected thereto. These brackets avoid the conventional necessity of extending the cargo-securing straps and chains between the flatbed and lower edges of the panels, and thus also avoid the conventional gaps created by same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,601 discloses a stake arrangement for these types of systems in which the stakes are generally triangular in cross sectional shape rather than a simple rectangle, while a lower portion of the stake, as received by the retaining pockets on the trailer, is provided with a jacket which strengthens and enlarges the stake at the lower portion, and is tapered or the like to provide a relatively tight fit between the outer surface of the jacket and the inner surface of a retaining pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,396 discloses a flatbed enclosure system having a stake construction in which an outer surface of the stake is rounded off, to improve the aerodynamics of the trailer when the enclosure system is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,275 discloses a cap that attaches to the upper end of stakes used in a flatbed enclosure system. The cap prevents water and debris from entering the inner cavity of the stake. Additionally, the stake cap also provides a receiving hole for a tarp support bow.
The known tarp-and-rack systems provide several beneficial features, including that they are partially or fully removable, thereby permitting a user to uncover selected portions of the trailer for loading and unloading cargo, and because the systems are relatively inexpensive in comparison, for example, to permanent trailer cover systems such as the aluminum shells used to cover many trailers.
However, the known systems also have disadvantages associated therewith. For example, it is labor-intensive to install or remove such a system, e.g., edges of the tarp cover are secured with numerous elastic cords or the like to the flatbed trailer, the stakes and panels must be individually, manually installed and removed, and the person operator doing the installation and removal must typically be standing on the trailer, which is highly inconvenient (especially if cargo is loaded on the trailer), and also potentially dangerous.
Further, the stakes are disposed outwardly of the panels, such that the system does not have a smooth continuous outer surface and is not particularly aerodynamic. Often there is a loose fit between the stakes and retaining pockets for same provided at the sides of the trailer, such that the stakes and the panels rattle and move when the vehicle is traveling.
Still further, lower edges of the panels are typically supported on upper, outermost surfaces of the flatbed. This not only reduces cargo space on the trailer, but due to curvature of the flatbed in the longitudinal direction, gaps are formed between the panels and the trailer surface, permitting water, dirt and other matter to enter the enclosed space within the cover system, which is undesirable for many reasons. Further, if the cargo must be secured to the trailer, as is often the case, securing straps and chains must typically pass between the panels and the flatbed surface creating additional gaps. As may be appreciated, the conventional systems do not have a particularly aesthetic appearance.
Although some of the disadvantages of some older conventional systems have been addressed, as discussed above, a need still exists in the art for an improved flatbed cover system which more completely addresses all of the disadvantages attendant the conventional systems. In particular, there is a need for such an improved system that may be readily, conveniently and safely installed or removed by an individual standing at ground level adjacent a flatbed trailer, has significantly improved aerodynamic, water- and weather-tight, and aesthetic characteristics, and is otherwise superior to the known trailer cover systems.